Falling
by MorganElizabeth
Summary: Bella has skeletons in her closet. She moves to get away from them with her best friend, Rosalie. They meet the Cullen's, and learn that they might be hiding a few skeletons of their own. M for language. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Summary: Isabella Swan has a few skeletons in her closet, and her best friend Rosalie Hale, has been trying to get her to move on from them. When Bella finally turns 18, the two move from Chicago, to the city of Forks, WA, where they meet Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward Cullen. Turns out, the Cullen's have a few skeletons of their own.

_I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. I'm simply making a story from them all. _:]

**BPOV**

I stared at the names in front of me.

_Michael Swan 1994-2000_

_Renee Swan 1966-2000_

_Charlie Swan 1964-2000_

It was a list. A list of the three most important people in my life. It's been ten years since the day I lost them all, today. I know everyone says that it gets easier, and in some ways, it does. I've made friends, I've had foster parents, and I've learned to accept what happened to them. However, you still carry everything with you, because when you truly love someone, and they leave, they're never really gone. So, every year, on this day, I sit here, by their graves, and remember.

"_Mommy, can't you go any faster? I'm sleepy." I whined in my eight year old voice to my mother. _

We were on a trip back from seeing my brother's first grade play, and I was very, very tired.

"_I'm trying, Bells, but it's raining. We can't go any faster." She explained to me, calmly._

_I looked at my father for some sort of help, but he just smiled at me, and leaned back in his seat._

_I copied him, and closed my eyes, and smiled._

_Until I felt a jerk from the left side of me, and I heard my mother screaming._

"Bella, sweetheart, are you almost ready?" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes and looked at the face of my very best friend.

"Yeah, Rose, I'll be at the car in a second." And with that, she left.

_My eyes flew open, and I felt us falling, and falling, until I felt us hit water. The car started filling up with it, and I just kept screaming and screaming, because I didn't know what else to do. My dad turned around in his seat, unsuccessfully trying to unbuckle himself, and tried helping me instead. Soon the car was filled with water, and all I felt was darkness._

I had woken up the next day in the hospital. The doctors later informed me that we had been hit by another car going on the other side of the bridge as us, and we fell into the water.

I was the only one who lived.

Don't ask me what made me so special, but someone, somewhere decided to save me, and for that, I will always feel lucky.

Except on days like today, when I feel like the most unlucky girl in the world.

I touched each of their headstones once again, laid down my flowers, said goodbye, and walked toward my best friend, her car with all of my things in it, and a new life.

Leaving all of this behind me.


	2. Chapter One

_I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters._

**BPOV**

I hopped into Rosalie's car, and pulled my knees up to my chest. I rested my head on my knees and took a deep breath.

"Let's go, Rose. I'm ready."

"Are you sure, Bells? We can stay if you want to."

I turned 18 today, and I decided to move in with Rosalie, to a house her parents left her in Forks, Washington.

Rosalie Hale is 18 years old, and just like me, she was going to be a senior in high school. She was definitely the pretty one of us two. She's 5'9", tan, blue eyes, and has long, wavy golden hair. You could probably mistake her for a supermodel if you didn't know her.

Now I, I'm completely different. I have brown hair that goes to the middle of my back, I'm pale, with boring brown eyes, and at 5' 4", I'm not exactly statuesque. Not to mention I'm only 115 pounds dripping wet.

Anyways, I lived with my foster parents, Amber and Phil, until today. I seriously doubted many 18 year olds felt compelled to leave home before they graduate to go to a cold, wet place to finish off their last year of high school.

But, it's whatever, because I knew I wasn't a normal teenager.

Neither was Rose. That's why she and I got along so well. Not to mention the fact that we both lost our parents at a young age, we both lived together with Amber and Phil, and we were now both leaving.

"What about you? Do you think this is a good idea?" I asked her.

"Of course I think it's a good idea. It'll be good for the both of us. My parents left me the house, and now you and I are going to put it to good use."

In her parents will, it was said that as soon as she turned old enough to be considered an adult, Rosalie could get the house they used to all live in together, and a hefty amount of money. How much that could actually be, I wouldn't know, but it was enough for her to buy herself a red Porsche, which was waiting for her in Forks.

I smiled at my best friend, closed my eyes, and waited until we arrived at the airport.

We hopped on a plane, and I promptly took sleeping pills. As I started fading out, I thought

_Here's to a new life._

**EPOV**

Have you ever had days where you wake up, and just know that everything was going to be alright?

Today, wasn't one of those days.

Mostly because I can't wake, for I can't sleep.

"Alice, can you please for once shut the fuck up and just let me in your head?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, and growled at my sister.

"Come now, Edward. There's no need for talking like that. If I don't want you reading my mind, it's because I have a damn good reason for it. Now go. Jazzy and I want some time alone before we have to repeat high school tomorrow. Again." She giggled and shooed me out of her room.

_Fantastic. Now I have to spend some quality time with Emmett._

The poor guy was changed most recently out of all of us, and was without a mate, like myself.

By "changed" I mean turned into a vampire, of course.

I was seventeen in 1918 when I was found, dying, by my maker and the man whom I considered a father, Carlisle Cullen. My human father, Edward Masen, had perished of the Spanish Influenza, and my mother, Elizabeth, was dying, when she asked the good doctor [Carlisle] to do whatever it took to save her son from the same fate.

He then injected me with his venom, and I woke up, thirsting for humans.

I also found out, very shortly after that, that I could read minds, and whomever I killed, I made sure they wouldn't be people that would be missed. Carlisle taught me how to hunt and feed on animals instead of humans, and because of our diet, we thankfully had golden eyes instead of blood red ones.

After just three years, Carlisle found a woman who had tried to commit suicide by throwing herself off of a cliff, and saved her, just like he had done for me. Her name was Esme Ann Platt Evenson, and shortly after the two had met, they fell in love, and she changed to name to Cullen, just like myself.

Even though I have lived longer on this Earth than she has, I consider her my mother, and love her very deeply. She was stunning, in a perfectly adorned motherly fashion, with a small, slender, but round frame, and caramel colored wavy hair.

Emmett, was very much in the same situation as Esme when he was twenty, and changed in 1935. He was out in the woods hunting near us, [Obviously not our type of hunting] and he was attacked by a bear. Carlisle changed him, and he had no issue whatsoever about being a vamp. Emmett was the biggest guy I've ever met, and not in a heavy way, just, he was built like a bear himself. However, with his boyish face and dark short hair, his face and personality was much like a teddy bear.

I was walking to the living room, and saw Emmett, and laughed at the memory of him waking. He gave me an eyebrow raise, and thought _Dude's loosing it._

I simply shrugged it off.

Now, Alice and Jasper were a horse of a completely different color.

_Where did that expression come from, anyway? Something about a wizard?_

I shook my head at my sporadic thoughts, and tried to focus.

Mary Alice Brandon was changed sometime in 1920 when she was nineteen. She was locked away in an insane asylum because she could see the future, and in the asylum, there were a few vampires. One of whom took an interest in Alice, freed her, and changed her. While she was undergoing the change, James, a tracker, killed her maker, and she was left alone. She woke up with no memories of her past, but with a vision of our family, and a man named Jasper. Later on, after meeting James, he informed her of her human life, and surprisingly, she was perfectly okay with it. She was like my sister, and I loved her dearly.

_Even if her keeping her visions from me were pissing me off. _I laughed to myself.

Jasper Whitlock was changed in 1863 when he was twenty. He was raised in Texas, and he usually spoke with a southern twang.

His southern charm is what actually got him changed in the first place.

During the Civil War, he served as a Major in the Confederate Army. In 1863, a vampire named Maria changed him with the intention of having him help fight her own war of feeding territory. He helped train and fight with newborn vampires, and because of this, his body was covered in scars. He eventually became depressed and he was freed from Maria with the help of another newborn, Peter. Jasper discovered he had the ability to control and feel the emotions of people around him. One day to get out of the rain, he ducked inside a diner, and ran into Alice, who told him of our family, and their future together. They've been mated ever since.

I sat down on the couch, and chuckled to myself. Emmett looked at me, and laughed himself.

"What's with all the laughter, Eddie?" I hated the nickname, but I smiled anyway.

"Nothing, really. Just thinking about our family."


	3. Chapter Two

_Yes, yes. Edward and Bella will be meeting shortly. So go forth and continue reading!_

_Oh, and obviously, I do not own Twilight, or anything cool, really._

**BPOV**

"Bella, come on, get up. Everyone else is pretty much off the plane."

I opened my eyes, and saw two blue ones staring at me, I groggily sat up, and tried to stand.

"Rosie, are we all done traveling?"

She laughed at me. "Oh, sweetheart, no. We still have to drive from Seattle to Forks. We're almost there, though. I promise."

I smiled, and walked out of the plane.

As we were walking around the airport, on our way to the baggage claim, I looked out the window, and saw that it was sunny.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you said it was always raining in Forks."

She laughed at me. "No, Bella. I was little when I lived here. I said it felt like it was always raining. There's not a place that I know that can have it rain _all _the time."

I simply nodded and grabbed my things.

**EPOV**

"So… Edward. What brings you down here?"

"Well, Em, tomorrow we're all seniors again. Jasper and Alice have decided to... um... shack up before they have to do it all again." I grimaced and tried to block out the couple's thoughts.

"What's the big deal, though? We've been in this town for two years anyways. It's not like anything big is going to happen."

"I know, but guess what?" He looked at me like a little kid waiting to see what Santa had brought him. I had to laugh.

"What?"

"Alice is hiding something. Something huge." His eyes widened.

"Is that even possible? How can someone _hide _things from you?"

"Yeah, it's possible. She's been practically screaming the national anthem at me every time I come near her. However, I did find out a small slip."

He was practically jumping in his seat. "Tell me!"

"There's going to be some new students at school."

He stopped moving, and calmed down.

"Seriously, that's it?"

"Yep. That's it."'

"But… but it HAS to be bigger than that."

"Well, obviously. It's big enough for Alice to keep it from me."

His eyes got huge again. "How much longer until they'll be done fucking?"

"Uh.. Em, I don't really want to listen-"

"Oh, shut it. Just listen."

I took a moment, winced, and let their thoughts in my head. When I heard what was going on, I shuddered.

"Er... they're just… finishing up."

"Okay, sweet. So here's what we're going to do."

**BPOV**

"Oh, Rose. This place is so perfect!" I looked at my best friend with excitement, then continued to ogle her-well, our-new house.

I was small. Like, not small as in uncomfortable small, but it was just perfect. It was a little white cottage in the middle of some wooded area off of a dirt road. It was so secluded, and I absolutely loved it. Apparently, there was only one other house that was anywhere near here, and it was impossible to find on your own. On the side of the house, there were green vines beautifully climbing up the wall, with a small flower garden next to it. Rosalie went over to it, and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"This… this was my mother's garden." I put my hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"It never gets easier, does it?" She asked me.

I took a moment before I responded. "I think… it can. We just have to find something really good. Now come on, come show me the rest of our house!"

She smiled at me gratefully for the change of topic.

"Okay, okay. Just wait until you see your room!" She pulled my hand, and me, towards the house, and I giggled the whole way.

**EPOV**

"Oh, Alice. Can we please speak to you for a moment?" Emmett sang at her.

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs and as soon as she looked at Emmett and I, she screamed.

"NO!" She ran out the door to go outside.

"WE'LL GET YOU ALICE!" We laughed in unison and bolted after her.

**BPOV**

I plopped down on my bed, sighed, and ran my hands on the new blankets. I had bought a purple comforter and some fresh sheets to put on my new bed, and I liked it a lot. I looked out of my window from my second story room, and decided I might as well take a little walk just to see around the property.

I walked over to Rose's room, which she was still setting up, and I smiled at my roommate.

"Hey, I'm just going to go for a little walk. Take a look around, think a little."

She came over and hugged me.

"Okay. Be safe, roomie." She winked at me, and I smiled again. I took the stairs two at a time, and almost slipped. I laughed, and realized with my lack of coordination, I probably should walk like a normal person.

I went outside, and took in the sunlight.

_I might as well take in the sun while I can, if it rains so much._

With my thoughts, I walked into the wooded area, and made sure I had a way to get back home.

**EPOV**

"Alice, come on. Just tell me. I'll find out anyway." I smirked at my sister, whom I had pinned to the ground.

"No! Edward, please. Just let this go. She's perfect!" Her eyes widened, and she realized she let something slip. I heard one name come out of her mouth, and I saw a brief picture of a girl with beautiful brown hair.

"Alice… who-"

"Stop. Edward. I have to let this happen. Please, let me go." She looked so upset, that I let her up. I was going to let it go, until Emmett cleared his throat.

"Uh… guys?"

I looked at what he was looking at, and I gasped. She was beautiful. She had dark, mahogany hair that was long, and she was pale. Almost as pale as I was. Her doe eyes were wide, and she looked surprised, and confused.

I spoke the one name that Alice had thought.

"Isabella?"

**BPOV**

I was lost. I just knew it. I knew I would get lost. I was JUST trying to take a walk for fucks sake!

"Ugh!" I screamed into nowhere.

I kept walking, until I came into a beautiful field. It was covered in flowers, and I was so happy for a moment to be lost. Until I saw I wasn't alone in the field.

There was a huge, bulky man with dark hair, staring at me. He said something to others, who were on the ground, I saw them stand up quickly, quicker than I had ever seen anyone move, and I looked to the female. She had short, spiky black hair, and she was staring at me, with huge eyes. She was so little. She looked over to the third person who hadn't looked at me yet. He turned, and I gasped.

He was beautiful. Sure, the other two were stunning, but he was inhumanly perfect. His face looked like it was sculpted by gods. His hair was tousled, and looked like it couldn't be tamed. He was glowing, like, he seemed to be sparkling like a sun. Actually, all three of them were. His eyebrows were knit in confusion, and his eyes, his beautiful eyes, were staring at me.

He gasped, like I did, and said one word.

"Isabella?"

_Sorry! Don't kill meee! I'll post soon. I promise. _

_P.S. Reviews made me update faster. ;]_


	4. Chapter Three

_I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters._

**BPOV**

I was incredibly confused. How did this beautiful stranger know my name?

"How… how do you know my name? And what _are _you?"

_Wow, stupid. He's a human, like you. He's out in the middle of the woods, like you, but at least he's with people. You look crazy._ I told my thoughts to shut up.

His eyes squinted, and the other two ran away so fast, I didn't even see them leaving until they were gone.

"Why can't I _hear _you?" He asked, and I became even more confused.

"What are you talking about? I can speak louder if you-" Just then, I was cut off by a growl, and I saw the stranger crouch down, and run at me. I don't think I was more terrified of anything in my life. His face was a few inches from mine, and his eyes were almost black. He took my face in his hands and he skimmed his nose down my neck. I shuddered, and he did too. I couldn't tell if it was from fear, or pleasure.

"Please… please… don't." I whimpered.

He looked at me one more time, and his eyes lost some of the black, and turned almost to a golden color. He let go of me and put a hand over his mouth.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Isabella."

And with that, he ran away, and I fell to the ground on my knees.

**EPOV **

"Edward, what the _fuck_ did you just do?" Alice was screaming at me.

I raked my hands through my hair, and tried not to burst.

"I didn't _do_ anything! I ran away!"

"What do you mean you _ran away? _You couldn't have run away. I saw her future. I saw it literally disappear. And you know who made it go away? You. I saw _you _rip out her throat! I didn't see you_ run away._"

"Well, you saw wrong. Check her future. You'll see she's okay. Now I have to go hunt, or I swear to God, I will go back there and make your vision true."

I ran out of the house.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what had happened. A strange man comes up, _smells _my _throat, _then apologizes, and runs away.

Now, I'm here, in this goddamned _field_, and have no clue how to get home. On top of all of that, it was getting dark.

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

I sat down all the way, and settled for lying down. I let myself close my eyes.

I woke up on my doorstep, to Rosalie crying on me, asking me to wake up.

"Bella, what the hell happened to you?"

_Good question._

**EPOV**

After I was done hunting just about everything I could find, I found myself wandering back to the place I had met _her._

She smelled better than anything else I had ever smelled. All I wanted to do… was kill her.

But how could I? She was so beautiful and innocent… and she's probably terrified of me.

_Oh, God. What if she goes to my school?_

_What if she tells someone something?_

_What if something else got to her after I left?_

I asked myself tons of questions, but found I couldn't answer my biggest one.

Why couldn't I read her mind?

I was able to read _everyone's_ minds. Never, had I ever found silence. I tried to forget these issues, until I saw _her_ lying on the ground, asleep.

What was I supposed to do? Sure, I had hunted, and I didn't feel like I could possibly drink anything else, but what if I slipped? She could get hurt…

And I realized that it didn't matter to me about _my_ discomfort. I ran away from her once, and now, she needs my help. God knows that there were far worse things than myself that she could run into.

I picked her up, and held her against my chest. Now, all I had to do was find out how she got here.

_Easy enough_, I thought to myself. I could just follow her scent home.

_Hell, I know it well enough._

When I got her to her house, I realized that she lived in the only house close enough to mine. At least now I knew why she was wondering around. I put her on her front steps, and I looked at her more closely. She couldn't have been any older than seventeen or eighteen. I wondered who she really was, what she liked, what she hated, if she could like me.

_Woah there, buddy. Getting a little head of yourself?_ I had to agree with my conscious for once. But, as I was preparing to leave, I bent over to Isabella, and placed one single kiss on her forehead. Who knows why I did it, but I did. And for the first time in over a hundred years, I felt good.

**BPOV**

I thought of his bronze hair, and his golden eyes, and realized I hadn't learned his name. And more importantly, how the hell did he know mine?

"Bella!" My friend shouted at me, and I realized I wasn't listening. She had brought me into the house, and we were now sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I was saying how you scared the shit out of me. That wasn't cool. Okay? You can't just go running off again by yourself."

"But.. Rose. Please? I like to walk by myself sometimes, and if I can't… then… I can't live here."

I was hitting below the belt, and I knew it, but I could care less about getting lost. I was scared as hell and curious about Stranger, as I now referred to him as.

Her face softened, and wetness gathered at her eyes, and I felt bad, but I tried to stay strong.

"Oh hell, Bells, I don't want you to go… just… at least next time can you bring your phone?"

I blushed, and realized that I could deal with that compromise. She was being more than fair.

"Sure, no problem. I'm gonna go hop in the shower and go to bed. After all, we're seniors tomorrow." I smiled at her.

"You bet your sweet ass we are, Bells." She turned to go up to her room.

"Hey, wait. Do you even know _where_ the high school is?"  
"Of course I do! I know everything, remember?" She winked, and we went our separate ways.

**EPOV**

When I walked in the house, every single member of my family was sitting on the couch. I mean, I knew they were all thinking of me before I walked in, so it wasn't very surprising.

I looked at my father when he spoke to me, his blonde eyebrows were knit in frustration, an emotion I very rarely saw on his face, and I was ashamed to know I put it there.

"Edward, please sit down, we all have to speak to you."

I carefully took my place on a white couch, away from everyone else. Surprisingly, everyone was calm, and even though I knew Jasper was keeping it that way, it was still nice than everyone jumping down my throat. My mother was the first one to speak.

"Before any of us say anything, we want to all let you know that we love you, and we will do whatever it takes to make our family safe."

"Esme's right, man. You may have been okay this time, but what happens when you see her at school?" Emmett had a point.

"Not to mention I've already seen her change into one of us."

"I can feel your emotions right now, man, and it's giving me a headache."

Everyone started talking at once, and Carlisle just held up his hand, and everyone was quiet.

"Son. Please, tell me everything that's going on in your mind right now."

I took a deep breath, looked at every member of my family, and decided to tell them my assumption.

"Carlisle, do you remember when we were in Italy, and you told me about _la tua cantante_?"

"Ah, yes. When a human's blood is calling so strongly, it is practically _singing_ for a vampire."

Alice's eyes widened. "Wait, are you saying that Bella is Edward's singer?"

I looked at her in question.

"She prefers to be called Bella." I simply nodded.

"Do you honestly believe that's what happened?" It was Jasper who spoke this time.

"All I know is one moment I'm fine, the other, a breeze blows by, and it's all I can do to not taste her."

Carlisle looked at me, and nodded once. "Then we must move."

"Wait, what? Why do we have to move?" I asked him. I didn't understand.

Esme calmly explained for me. "Sweetheart, if you want her that badly, we cannot risk exposure if something goes wrong."

I shook my head. "No, listen. When I was out hunting, I ran into her again and-"

Jasper cut me off. "You saw her again? Well, partner, come on. Now you have to deal with a death on your hands."

"No, Jazz. I can still see her future. She's alive." Alice waved her hands for me to continue.

"Okay, let me please get this all out before another interruption." I paused to see if anyone would speak, and no one did.

"When I was out, I felt a pull, and I simply followed it. I went in the direction I felt the pull, and I found Isa… Well, Bella, asleep in the grass. I picked her up, and brought her home."

_Then kissed her._ But I decided to leave that part out.

"That's all that happened?" Emmett eyes me skeptically.

"That's all that happened." I agreed.

"Well, Edward, it seems you found yourself a mate." I looked at Carlisle, and decided he had gone mad.

"You're saying that I mated with a _human_ girl, who I don't even know."

He nodded his head. "That's exactly what I'm saying. When vampires mate, it's not a normal thing. It's like your body is just telling you it knows. Alice and Jasper felt it, and I myself have felt it, with Esme."

I sat back in my chair, and thought for a long time.

"I'm going to go for a walk… to think." I said, and got up and left. I noticed that Alice followed me out.

"I see her becoming one of us, you know." She murmured gently.

I stopped, and turned around to face her, but didn't meet her eyes.

"Your visions can change."

**BPOV**

I got in the shower, and quite frankly, it felt amazing to have the hot water on my skin. It let me calm down.

I could decide whether or not to tell Rosalie about what had happened.

By the end of my shower, I decided to keep everything to myself.

The chances of running into him again were slim, anyway. Not to mention the fact that my life, is fucked up enough. I didn't need any extra complications from beautiful strangers.

I shook my head, climbed in bed, and fell asleep.

About halfway through the night, I heard a noise, and woke up. I sat up in my bed, and swore that I saw _him_ standing in the corner of my room. I turned my head for a second to turn on the light, and by the time I had it on, and my eyes were back to him, he was gone.

"Well, hell." I said to myself.

I fell asleep restlessly after that, and dreamt of the unnamed man I never formally met.


End file.
